hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1406 - 13 Chefs Compete
The sixth episode of Season 14 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on April 7, 2015. On that episode, a lunch service challenge took place, one chef had a surprising reunion from and old friend, and another threatened to quit the competition after an embarrassing defeat. Intro While going back to the dorms, T was relieved that Monique, who she considered the biggest thorn on her left side, was finally gone, added that the red team had no more excuses, and declared that they would beat the boys. Later, Sarah admitted that she wished there would be a day to do a practice service, and despite knowing that she could do it, wondered what more she needed to get it together. Then, she asked Meghan if they could take 10 minutes to review everything, and the latter reluctantly agreed to it, even though she knew that growing stronger would not take ten minutes. However, when it became clear that Sarah was confused on simple aspects, a baffled Christine said that it should be second nature to her by that moment. Team Challenge The next day, the chefs were waiting in the dorms, with Josh wondering if they would climb over a wall for their next challenge. Then, Ramsay called the dorms, told Sarah to bring everybody out to the front entrance, and she declared that it was game time. Outside, Ramsay announced that he would be opening Hell’s Kitchen for a special lunch event, and revealed that he invited some firefighters, who arrived in fire engines and motorcycles, and that they were part of the LA Firehogs and the Leather Heads, two charity organizations made up of both active and retired firefighters. While Milly was excited that they would be serving lunch to bikers as he was a big Harley fan, Randy compared the sacrifices that firefighters were making with the military. Then, Ramsay revealed that both organizations were on a charity run from Santa Barbara to San Diego, and stopped at Hell’s Kitchen for lunch. For the Firefighter Service Challenge, each team had to serve lunch to 600 firefighters, with the team finishing their side of the dining room first would win. Brendan knew that he could not fuck up as his grandfather was a biker, and as both teams began prepping, Josh told the blue team to be quick and focused. Both teams got their first tickets, but while Sarah struggled to dress her Caesar salad, much to Alison’s dismay, they were approved. In the blue kitchen, the men were pushing out appetizers, and Josh took the lead on entrées as he refused to lose another challenge. However, Nick told Josh to stop yelling and pour his drinks into the pitchers, with Adam admitting that Josh was becoming nerve-racking. In the red kitchen, Sarah finished serving her salads, and went to help T on entrées. But, when Sarah sliced into the chicken sandwiches, she found out that they were raw, though T was relieved that Sarah found out before sending them to the pass. In the blue kitchen, the men continued to serve food to the dining room, and despite Nick’s concern that Milly’s chicken was raw, the latter was confident in his dish. However, Ramsay saw that the chicken was raw after slicing it, berated Milly for not even checking them before putting them on the bun, and Brendan asked how Milly could screw that up. Then, Ramsay threatened the men with automatic elimination if one more person would send raw chicken, before urging them to bounce back. In the red kitchen, T’s refire was accepted, and the women were able to send their first table. However, Ramsay saw that T sent a piece of chicken that still had grease bubbles on it, Alison called it gross, and the women were forced to start over. As the dining room began to get restless, Milly asked Nick to take a look at his chicken refire, but the latter and Josh were concerned that it was not cooked properly, until Ramsay forced them to bring it up. Fortunately, the chicken was accepted, and Milly decided to stop second-guessing himself. In the red kitchen, Sarah proved to be scattered as she forgot the fries for an order, much to Michelle’s dismay, and Meghan decided to help as they were two chicken behind the men. Because of Meghan’s leadership, the red team were able to send out food, and were on their last two tickets. In the blue kitchen, the men were on their last ticket, and Adam knew that there was no room for any more screw ups. Despite the women making it to their final ticket, the men managed to get their final ticket out, and they won the challenge. While Bret was excited that the blue team was finally going to leave for the day, Meghan was frustrated that she had to carry her teammates, who she considered dead weight, and called it embarrassing. Reward The men were rewarded with a tour at the Malibu vineyard, which included a safari tour, and dinner, with Bret being extremely pumped that the blue team would finally eat some real food and drink wine at the same time. During the reward, Brendan felt amazing as he was not in Hell’s Kitchen at the moment, was glad that the blue team was not in the kitchen again, and felt that they fucking earned it. While looking at the animals, the men jokingly compared the llamas to the women, while comparing Meghan to a yak. While sitting down for dinner, Bret took in the gorgeous scenery, and then, Nick recognized the waitress as his ex-girlfriend, and the two of them hugged. When Nick revealed to the blue team that he dated her in high school when he was straight, Josh was more surprised that Nick had a girlfriend before, and Randy pointed out that they would have never known Nick dated a girl before. Later, the men tasted wine, Ramsay joined them, and Adam felt very lucky to sit next to him, comparing him to a basketball player like Michael Jordan. Punishment The women was punished by detailing the fire engines outside the front entrance, and prepping 400 chicken wings for the following service, with Ramsay deeming their performance embarrassing. During the punishment, the women made some sexual comments while cleaning up the trucks, much to Meghan's annoyance. Later, the women were prepping the chicken wings, and Meghan was still upset by their loss as she did not like to fail, and how her teammates were making her look like a moron. However, Meghan’s negativity annoyed Alison, and when Meghan left to the pantry room, the rest of the women followed her with T asking what was wrong. Then, Meghan yelled that she would nominate herself if it meant not being embarrassed by their poor performance, only for Alison to rudely tell her to quit then. After, Sous Chef Andi brought the women back to the kitchen, and while Meghan said that while she was not a quitter, she threatened to lose it if the red team would lose another service. Before service The next day, both teams were prepping for the service, and Ramsay called Meghan over to the pantry room. Knowing her frustration, Ramsay told her that she was an emerging prime leader in the red team, and that pep talk boosted her confidence. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Bree Turner was in attendance, and a special appetizer of lollipop chicken wings was served tableside by T and Bret. Randy knew that a great leader needed the respect from his teammates, but Nick was struggling with the scallops as they were not cooking properly. When Nick sent his scallops, they were overcooked and rubbery. In the red kitchen, Christine knew that the red team had to make a comeback, deemed her teammates focused, and wanted to prove Ramsay that they could do it. However, Christine sent a raw risotto without seasoning, and Michelle was annoyed that Christine failed to get the little things in. Thirty minutes into service, Nick continued to complain that the pan he was using for his scallops was not hot enough, while Bret tried his best to distract Turner’s table, even flirting with her. However, Ramsay found out that Nick’s refire was overcooked again due to the underheated pan, and reminded the latter that the pan had to be screaming hot. Nick decided to keep his head cool as he knew things would be tested, his third attempt was accepted, and both teams were sending out food. The men began working on entrées, but Brendan did not communicate with Nick for the salmon, as he wanted to be the hero. Despite Nick feeling that the salmon was not ready, Brendan brought it regardless, Ramsay showed the men how raw it was, and Randy said that the salmon was almost swimming due to it. After, Ramsay ordered the men to get it together, and Milly accused Brendan of not being able to produce what he knew about food. In the red kitchen, the women were moving onto entrées, but Meghan found that Sarah’s pan was too cold. However, Alison felt that Meghan was not talking to Sarah as a person, and said that she had a big harsh whip as Meghan continued to bark orders to Sarah. While Meghan admitted that she was not a bully outside the kitchen, she knew she could be a bitch in service as she wanted to succeed. In the blue kitchen, Brendan’s refire was accepted, but after, told Josh that he had to restart his halibut as it was overcooked, despite the latter's Wellingtons being ready. That annoyed Josh as he had to wait for Brendan’s refire, but sent his Wellingtons anyway. However, Ramsay saw that they were raw, accused Josh of panicking, and Randy knew that the fish station was to blame as it screwed Josh’s system. In the red kitchen, Meghan continued to be a strong leader, and communicated with Alison on meat, but T felt that she was making them feel like minions due to her position as an Executive Chef, and Michelle felt that Meghan should not have been that bitchy to them. Despite that, entrées were being coordinated perfectly, and they were sending food at a good pace. One hour and a half into service, Nick was annoyed at Brendan cooking fish not on order, and that they were not properly cooked. Despite Josh urging Nick to help Brendan as the latter was spiraling out of control, the latter stated that he was trying. Then, Ramsay showed all of Brendan’s raw halibut, much to Milly's annoyance, and Ramsay kicked Nick and Brendan out of the kitchen. Milly and Bret were relocated to the fish station, but Josh was continuing to rush his orders, and even continued to slice a raw lamb. Then, Ramsay pulled Josh aside, lectured him on not slicing any further if the lamb was raw, and kicked him out of the kitchen as well, before relocating Randy to the meat station. In the red kitchen, the women managed to complete their last ticket, Michelle was amazed that they did it, and Meghan compared their success to good sex as they really needed it. In the blue kitchen, the remaining four chefs continued to work on their last tickets, with Randy producing perfectly cooked lamb. Eventually, the mem finished service. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay said that while he hoped that service would be redemption, the women were the only ones that held it together, and named them the clear winners. After, Ramsay asked the men to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Milly declared that the men sucked, and that they deserved to lose to the red team. Bret asked whether fish or meat truly bombed, and Adam said that while Brendan was a complete disaster, he also told Nick that he should have pushed the latter away when he was struggling. While Nick told that they were supposed to be a unit, Brendan agreed with Adam that he should have helped him, and accused him of letting him sink. However, Nick continued by saying that they had to work as a team, and pointed out to Josh how frazzled he was on meat, which made himself look like a idiot. However, Josh said that the inconsistent timings from fish caused him to get frazzled, and while Milly pointed out that Nick never took responsibility for his station’s failures, he told Brendan that he reminded him of people that were more successful than him, but could not get on the line and burn. Then, Milly went on a rant about it as Adam tried to calm him down, with him telling Brendan that he should go back to the kitchen line, but the latter felt that Milly was directing all of his pent up anger from the past that was not his fault. Elimination Adam announced Brendan as the blue team’s first nominee, and Nick as the second. During their pleas, Ramsay asked Nick what the fuck happened on fish, and Nick said that Brendan wanted to take the lead for them, collapsed when he shut down, and recognized that he himself did not take control when that happened. However, Brendan retorted that while he did panic, he believed that the blue team left him to sink. After much deliberation, Brendan was eliminated for his inconsistent performances, refusal to admit to his mistakes, and before leaving, Ramsay told him to get back on the line. During his exit interview, Brendan compared the blue team to kids, said that they should be dishwashers at his restaurant, and believed that Ramsay made the wrong decision. After Brendan left, Ramsay told the chefs that his expectations have gone higher, and he expected them to have their own risen as well, before dismissing them. While being dismissed, Milly believed that with all the weak chefs on the blue team gone, there were no more excuses, Sarah realized that she needed to find her voice in the red team, and Josh knew that he had to dig deep and unleash the beast. Ramsay's comment: "Brendan considers himself a well-read chef. Unfortunately, it's only his books that have a spine." Category:Episodes Category:Season 14